Order 66: Dying love
by Queen Luana
Summary: On Saleucami, two Jedi Knights in love come to discover the clone army has turned against them. Bravely, they give everything they got to fight for their lives, and their son's future. Han Solo. ONESHOT R


**Order 66**

**by Queen Luana**

* * *

I could hear Howa kick away a little rock at his feet. I smiled at him and he smiled back, the only withnesses of that smile, were some spineless clones. So, it did not matter. Still, a kiss was simply too much. It would be awkward, whether it was the Jedi Order or a couple of meaningless clones, to see us hand in hand, mouth to mouth. But we had plenty of time. Once we had found the Sith Lord, we would destroy him and it would be over. Then we could forget we were Jedi, quit if we had to, and love each other, get married and raise Han.

Oh, Han. How I longed to see him again. He was just a couple of years old and all those years I had already been overprotected to him, from the first time I saw his face and heard him cry. The Jedi Order did not know about Howa and mine relationship. They didn't know we were in love and had a son. But if Padmé and that Skywalker boy could, I could too. Yes, I knew about them, Howa didn't, and I wouldn't tell him, but I did. Of course, as former guardian of Amidala, I could see them look at each other, girl, it had been so obvious ! But Padmé had also been my friend, and I had been one to her, so I kept my mouth shut. That was the reason Howa and I could be together. I just wished we could return to Corellia.

Scanning the vicinity, we saw nothing but rocks, yet were on guard. My hand slid down my light saber and Howa beckoned the clones as we kept searching for any life out there. _Darn it,_ I thought while directing a few clones towards the Eastern side of the cliff we had now reached. _Dead end_. I saw Howa sharing the same thoughts. A dozen clones searched the edge of the cliff, while the other remained behind, with us. I stood close to Howa.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, smiling as he looked up surprised. His dark eyes observed my face and he shook his head in a smile.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit worried about Han."

"He'll be alright," I whispered, leaning over to him. His strong hands tightened around my shoulders.

"Not here," he said peeking at the clones who just stood there, motionless.

I pushed his hands away and turned to them. "Be on your guard, there could be droids on the lookout. Captain."

"Yes, ma'am," aclone with slightly different outfit said, aproaching me.

"I want your men to scout the area, shoot whatever moves. No mercy."

"Yes ma'am. You three..."

I turned to Howa, smiling as the clones marched off. "No mercy? They're gonna throw you out for saying something like that," he grinned and pulled me closer, kissing me softly. I stroke with one hand through his darkbrown thick hair, he caressed my dark skin with the back of his hand.

_Click._

We stopped and he slowly turned around, frowning. As I turned as well I saw the clone army, raised weapons. "Captain!" He ignored me. "I demand an explanation," I ordered as they walked closer, forcing us toward the edge. Grabbing our light sabers they fired. The next moment, laser beams were flying in different direction.

I could hear both our sabers whooping around making loud noises. I foot reached the edge and with a gasp I turned facing the depths of the cliff.

"Luana!" Howa grabbed my arm with one hand, deflecting shots with the other. Standing firmly on both my feet again I blew some of the clones away with one hand then grabbed my saber again and used it to strike down the nearest ones.

"Give up, Jedi," one of them spoke. It did seem hopeless, two against an entire army. I thought of Han, his cute smile flashed through my mind and somehow I found the spirit to fight back, to win and survive. I heard Howa roar in frustration.

"STUPID CLONES!" he cried and struck down some more of them, their bodie parts falling onto the dry, dead ground. "Luana, the cliff! Drop!" I heard his voice through my mind, deflected the next shots and then, together, we dropped off the edge of the cliff.

Several feet lower I grabbed the edge of a rock and there I hung, sweeping from on side to another, until a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me away, into a small opening in the cliff wall. Howa pulled me against his chest and all of the sudden I cried, for no reason at all. "What happened up there?" I whispered. He said nothing, only raised his hand to his mouth as he spoke.

"This is Solo speaking. Potter and I are now on Saleucami. Somehow, the clone troopers have turned against us. We're requiring for emmidiate backup!"

"_You're not the only one, General Solo. There have been reports of other clone attacks. We'll do the very best we can. Hang in there._" He sighed and lowered his hand, placing it in my neck.

"Wha's going on?" I muttered softly, tears running down my cheeks.

"The clone army has turned against us," he murmured quietly, his hand stroking down my brown hair. "I bet all the Jedi around the universe are dealing with the same problem as we are. May the force be with them." I nodded slightly and placed my head under his chin.

There were rumours above us. The clones had not given up on us yet. The opening was smell and we pressed against the wall so the enemy would not be able to shoot us. It was mighty dangerous, if they found a way down, we'd be sitting ducks, but there was nothing we could do.

"Luana, I love you," Howa mumbled and kissed me softly on my forehead. Another silent tear escaped the corner of my eye and I hid in his arms.

"What will happen to Han?" He said nothing, only after a few seconds, I could hear him sob, harder than he wanted to.

"Luana... I... I don't know," he cried and tightened his grip. "That – that Sith Lord – I..." He screwed up his eyes and looked up. I could hear some rumbling and rocks fell down the cliff. They were coming down.

"Screw you!" Howa cried. "Screw the lot of you!" I pulled his face to mine and kissed him once more.

_I love you, Howa Solo_.

Kissing me back, he could hear the clones approaching and saw a leg appearing in sight, then another one.

_I love you too, Luana Potter_.

A gun was raised.

And we died in each other's arms, our final thoughts with our son, somewhere on a distant planet, waiting for his parents to return.


End file.
